<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KLATKA by chaistoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222898">KLATKA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria'>chaistoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Could Be Canon, Family Drama, Good Slytherins, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black-centric, jkr could never</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus był jak zraniony ptak, zbyt przerażony, by móc uciec z klatki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Black Family, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KLATKA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Reg! — Słyszy dobrze znany sobie głos, jednak czuje gdzieś pomiędzy żebrami, że nie brzmiał nigdy wcześniej bardziej obco. Przechodzi go zimny dreszcz, kiedy Syriusz chwyta jego chude ramię swoimi kościstymi palcami. Wzdryga się gwałtownie. Nie odwraca się, tylko wstrzymuje oddech.</p><p>
  <em>Mama po twojej ucieczce znienawidziła także mnie.</em>
</p><p>Ściany korytarza nagle zaczynają zbliżać się do siebie, Regulus czuje, że jest w potrzasku, sytuacji bez wyjścia. Powolne, jednak dość mocne szarpnięcie, zmusza go do odwrócenia się w stronę swojego oprawcy, który pozostawił go w klatce dla ptaków, którym nigdy nie uda się wylecieć na wolność. Jedynym wyjściem są dziury w wypalonym gobelnie, a on nie chce być kolejną rzuconą zapałką, pojedynczym ogniem emocji wykrzesanym w chłodnym marmurowym pałacu.</p><p>
  <em>Jestem jedyną nadzieją rodu, wymagają ode mnie trzy razy więcej.</em>
</p><p>— Jak się czujesz? Jak mają się sprawy w domu? — pyta tak nieśmiało, że przez chwilę ma poczucie, że to nie jego brat do niego mówi. — Czy matka... No wiesz? — Jąka się. Doprowadza go tym do szału. Brzmi, jakby był jedyną ofiarą. Patrzy na niego spod byka.</p><p>
  <em>Myślałem o tobie cały czas.</em>
</p><p>— Zamknij się — cedzi. Są sami na tej części piętra, więc jego słowa odbijają się powoli od zbroi, obrazów, szyb i strzelistego sufitu. Zaciska paznokcie na skórzanym pasku torby, jakby chciał się pozbyć nagłej nienawiści, goryczy, która od momentu ucieczki Syriusza wzbierała się w jego kielichu moralności. Zaczyna się trząść, kiedy ręka znika z jego drobnego ciała i opada wzdłuż boku Gryfona.</p><p>
  <em>Brzydzę się wszelkiego dotyku.</em>
</p><p>— Reg... — Zaczyna, jednak tym razem chłopak nie wytrzymuje. Podnosi gwałtownie głowę i wbija w jego twarz tak ogniste spojrzenie, na jakie stać tylko kogoś tak oziębłego, jak reprezentant rodziny Black. Nie potrafi już uspokoić oddechu. Drga, jakby wstrząsał nim szloch, choć jego oczy są suche.</p><p>
  <em>Prawie w ogóle nie jem, nie potrafię nie zwymiotować z nerwów.</em>
</p><p>— Co chciałeś osiągnąć? Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś o naszej rodzinie, wychodząc, pytasz mnie, jak się mam? Nazwałeś mnie i rodziców najgorszymi ludźmi, z jakimi miałeś do czynienia. Myślisz, że po tym, jak zostawiłeś mnie w tym piekle, rzucę się na ciebie i cię przytulę? Otóż nie. Cały świat nie padnie ci, po tym, jak zdradzisz swoją rodzinę, do stóp — syczy, uderzając go w pierś. Ma za mało siły, by choć trochę ruszyło to kogoś takiej postury, jak jego rozmówca, który po jego słowach swoi z mokrą od płaczu twarzą i uchylonymi ustami, do których wpadają kolejne słone, pełne gorzkiego, palącego wstydu łzy.</p><p>
  <em>Wszyscy oczekują ode mnie wielkich rzeczy.</em>
</p><p>Regulus marszczy brwi, uderza go jeszcze raz, całą siłą, jaką daje mu długo tłumiona złość. Nieprzygotowany na atak i rzucone twarz oskarżenia Syriusz traci równowagę. Nie jest w stanie też zablokować kolejnego desperackiego ciosu.</p><p>
  <em>Listy matki są prawie tak agresywne, jak ona, wiedziałeś?</em>
</p><p>— Nienawidzę cię. Rozumiesz? — Zaciska piąstki na materiale i popycha, a chłopak nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na prostych nogach, więc upada na posadzkę. — Obiecałeś mi, że o mnie nie zapomnisz. Że mnie nie zostawisz. Miałeś mnie chronić, a martwiłeś się tylko o siebie. Okłamałeś mnie — Przekrzywia głowę. Równo przycięta grzywka opada na lewą stronę. Jest niższy od swoich rówieśników, dodatkowo kościsty na tyle, że można, by policzyć jego żebra ukryte pod nieco za dużą koszulą. Jednak teraz patrzy na niego z góry i wygląda tak, że Syriuszem targają sprzeczne emocje. Nie potrafi się, chociażby wyciągnąć do niego rękę, a jednocześnie chce zamknąć go w szczelnym uścisku i powiedzieć, że go stamtąd wydostanie.</p><p><em>Boję się wychodzić ze swojego pokoju</em>.</p><p>— Ale... — Podejmuje kolejną próbę, tym razem słabszą, błagalną. Po raz pierwszy czuje, że zamek go dusi, a krawat Gryffindoru tak drażni skórę na jego szyi. Ma ochotę zadrapać kark aż do krwi, jednak nie jest nawet w stanie podnieść dłoni. Regulus przybliża się o krok. Jego dolna warga drga niebezpiecznie. Syriusz wie, że nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. Nie wie, co robi w domu Salazara razem z pomylonymi kuzynkami i śmietanką towarzyską świata magii.</p><p>
  <em>Nie naprawisz mi życia, po tym, jak je zniszczyłeś.</em>
</p><p>— Masz to, czego zawsze chciałeś. Uwolniłeś się od swojej pojebanej rodzinki, co? Jesteś zadowolony, że uciekłeś, nie zaprzeczysz. W końcu jesteś szczęśliwy i możesz opowiadać, jak dusiłeś się w tym psychiatryku — warczy. Tym razem nie okazuje gamy emocji. Jest pusty. Widać, jak bardzo potrzebuje pomocy, a Syriusz zauważa wszystkie momenty, w których nie myślał o młodszym bracie. Nie powstrzymuje już łez. — Więc dokończ swoje dzieło. Dopnij je na ostatni guzik. Zostaw mnie samego. — Brzmi bezbarwnie, jakby miał być żywym przykładem osoby z potłuczonym szklanym sercem.</p><p>
  <em>Chcę stamtąd uciec. Nie mam tyle siły, by się odciąć. Za to cię podziwiałem. Ty potrafiłeś się buntować.</em>
</p><p>— Nadal jesteś moim bratem, Reg! — Wstaje i chce się zbliżyć, jednak Ślizgon cofa się gwałtownie, nadal utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Wygląda, jakby się nim brzydził. — Proszę, Regulus. — Próbuje chwycić jego ramię, jednak ten zgrabnie się wywija i mija go szybkim krokiem. Oniemiały Syriusz stoi z wyciągniętą ręką i głową eksplodującą od niewypowiedzianych słów. Pragnie mu wybaczyć. Boli go wszystko, łącznie z duszą.</p><p>
  <em>Hogwart cię oślepił.</em>
</p><p>— Nie, nie jestem twoim bratem. Nie po tym, jak mnie tam zostawiłeś. — Staje na moment. Po chwili śmieje się cicho, nieco szaleńczo, a Syriusz coraz bardziej niespokojnie oddycha. — Nie my jesteśmy najgorsi. To ty stałeś się potworem — stwierdza i rusza przed siebie.</p><p><em>Nikt nie oszukał mnie tak bardzo, jak własna rodzina na czele z tobą</em>.</p><p>— Regulus! Nie mów tak! Daj mi wyjaśnić, błagam! — wrzeszczy, nie dbając, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Jest wstrząśnięty słowami, które opuściły usta jego brata. Gdyby potrafił się poruszyć, padłby na kolana, tylko po to, żeby prosić o wybaczenie, jednak jest sparaliżowany.</p><p>
  <em>Wykorzystałeś swoją szansę.</em>
</p><p>— Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj — mówi na koniec chłodno i niemal biegnie w stronę schodów. Nie słyszy krzyków brata, nie chce ich dopuścić do swojego umysłu, mimo że już nie umie trzeźwo myśleć. Przeskakuje po dwa stopnie i gdy jest już piętro niżej, chowa się za najbliższym filarem. Zjeżdża po kamiennym murze w dół i siada na lodowatej posadzce. Wstrząsają nim spazmy płaczu, niemal dusi się szlochem. Szaleńczo próbuje złapać powietrze. W Slytherinie nie ma miejsca na łzy, a tym bardziej na kogoś tak miękkiego. Nie powinien w ogóle rozmawiać z Syriuszem. Wiedział, jak skończy się ta konfrontacja. Kuli się mocniej, jakby chciał przytulić ścianę. Obejmuje rękoma kościste kolana. Chce zniknąć. Chowa głowę pomiędzy nogi, próbuje uspokoić swoje skołatane serce. Czuje się jak zraniony ptak, machający zranionymi skrzydłami. Prosi Boga, by je uleczył, żeby mógł uciec z klatki. Cicho przeprasza za to, że nie potrafił sam wzbić się w przestworza.</p><p>
  <em>Będę za tobą tęsknił, Syriuszu. U mnie nie najlepiej. Źle sypiam. Podupadam na zdrowiu. Wypalono cię z gobelinu, miałeś rację. Rodzice nie są zadowoleni z twojej ucieczki, ale chyba matka czuje się lżej, jakby zrzuciła ciężar z barków. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie dobrze.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>